Give Me Love
by CFCfan1
Summary: So this is based off of a song...the title and artist are in the summary...read and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**So I got a new song from iTunes today and I thought it would go well with this pair. It is called Give Me Love by: Ed Sheeran…Look it up if you want to see where I got the inspiration! #6 story for Scandal in a week…dang**

The scotch ran through his veins. Over the last hour he had so much of it that he can't even remember how much of it he actually drank. She did this to him. She is the only one that really could drive him to drink this much. She had betrayed him. He had been apologizing to her for a while for things he did a long time ago and for one mistake with Amanda Tanner, but now he realized she needed to apologize too. She left him; they had been happy, or as happy as they could be in their situation. Then when she finally came back willing to help him she found out his secret, and he could understand her being mad about that. This was taking it too far though. How could she blackmail him? Yes Amanda Tanner was her client, but she had no right to go that far. He had declared war on her today. It was privately of course, but he wouldn't stop until this Amanda Tanner thing was over.

As he paced the Oval Office he kept fuming to himself. He thought about them, about what they had, and really what they still have. He finally decided to pick up the phone. He called a familiar number and it went to voicemail.

"You know I don't appreciate this! I know I have made mistakes but at least I have apologized for them unlike you. You left me! I didn't want you to leave, but no you _had_ to leave. How could you blackmail me? I have tried my hardest to show you how much I love you, and in return you blackmail me? Well screw you Olivia!" He said before hanging up. He felt proud of himself as he put the phone back down. He put his empty scotch glass down and went to lie down on the couch. Today he didn't want to go to his bed he was going to stay right here.

**OFOFOF**

When she had finally gotten Amanda to stop talking about what happened, and the fact that she was pregnant she went to her bedroom and sat down with a thud. This was getting worse and worse and she didn't know what to do. It hadn't totally surprised her that he had slept with someone else; it really was only a matter of time. What surprised her is that she believed him when he lied to her, and most of all what surprised her was that the man she was desperately in love with got some woman who isn't his wife pregnant. That hit her like a train, and she was doing everything in her power not to break down. She was against crying, but he always found a way to make her cry.

When he phone buzzed she sat up and picked it up from its place on her nightstand. It said that she had a missed call and a voicemail from a private number. She looked confused and pressed play. She wanted to laugh or scream when she heard his voice on the other line. It only took about three words from him for her to hear that he was drunk. Then she sat up straight when the message ended with the part of her blackmailing him. This was the second time she was accused of blackmailing him and he had no idea what he was talking about or what Cyrus meant when he said the same thing to her.

Now she was getting angry. It was one thing to be mad at her for things she did, but things she didn't do was a totally different. She was pissed and she wasn't going to let this go.

**OFOFOFOFOFOF**

The knock on the door woke him up from his restless sleep. He looked at his watch. It had only been about an hour since he fell asleep. Some national emergency was the only thing he could think of so he straightened up and went to open the door. When he saw who was on the other side he just stood there. He didn't open the door wider and from where he stood there was no way around him.

"Are we going to talk about this?" She asked seriously holding up her phone.

"Nothing to talk about Ms. Pope. Have a good night," He said trying to close the door but she stopped him. "You know, I just have to say one word and you can be kicked out of here for good right?" He said harshly.

"You know one word out of me can ruin your presidency?" She shot back quickly. He rolled his eyes but eventually opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked closing the door. She walked over to the place they had been the other night as to be out of the way of the camera.

"What the hell is with you and Cyrus accusing me of blackmail," She asked quietly.

"I don't know, maybe it is because you are blackmailing me…" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"How much have you had to drink, and what on earth are you talking about?" She asked mimicking his motion.

"Really you are going to blame alcohol? This is what is to blame," He said handing her a pair of headphones and pressing the play button. Had he not still been a little drunk he probably wouldn't have let her listen to the tape, but he wasn't thinking clearly. He saw her face go from confusion to pain in a second. She took the headphones off quickly.

"Where in the hell did that come from?" She asked even quieter than before.

"Like you don't know…Cyrus got it in the mail, his personal mail. Why on earth would you blackmail me?" He asked seriously.

"I _did not_ send that to anyone. I haven't heard that before in my life." She said a little louder.

"Come on Olivia. You are angry because your plan to trap me in a corner with the fake Amanda Tanner meeting didn't work. I know you sent this on behalf of her!" He said stepping closer to her.

"You really think I would do that? Send that tape? And you are the one that cancelled the meeting with Amanda before I even got an explanation. This is on you not me," She said not backing down.

"Like hell I cancelled the meeting. I want this over with, but I guess Cyrus was right; you are the problem. You wanted to trap me in a corner during that meeting and help Amanda ruin me. I am sorry for disappointing you by sleeping with her, but you left me, and now you are trying to get pay back. I didn't ask you to leave and you and I both know I didn't want you to go, but you just up and left me, you left us," He said calming down a bit.

"Cyrus came up to me at the State dinner, accused me of blackmail, and then told me the meeting with Amanda was off before having Secret Service agents escort me from the White House. So _Mr. President_ I think you need to get your facts straight." She said not calming down at all.

"He what?" Fitz said finally putting the pieces.

"You heard me. Maybe your mistrust in me should be redirected. Ever since he caught us in here, he has been out to get me. We had one moment of friendship again, and now he is making you declare war on me." She said finally starting to calm down.

"I…he…I didn't know," He said sitting in his chair with a thud.

"You know he was right. He and I built a president, and now you can't do anything without checking with him first," She said with a short laugh.

"Why shouldn't I trust him Liv. He never left my side," He said looking up at her.

"That is the thing…you trust everyone unless you give them a reason not to. You need to learn very quickly that people need to earn trust everyday to keep it." She said leaning against the wall.

"I try and see the goodness in people not just the bad things," He said giving her a look.

"And how is that working for you?" She said seriously.

"It was fine until YOU left me!" He said standing up quickly and getting into her space making it impossible for her to move.

"I did what was best for us…once you can think about it clearly you will understand that," She said trying to stay calm. Whenever she was this close to him she stopped thinking logically and stupid things tended to happen.

"No…I messed up back then so you left…you didn't want to. When you can learn to forgive me you will see that," He said getting as close as possible.

"Forgiving is not forgetting…I forgave you a long time ago…but now it is all I think about when I see you," She said looking up at him.

"I messed up…I mess up a lot, but you have known that for a long time, and you still loved me," He said looking down at her.

She almost corrected him. Loved is past tense and no matter how much she wanted to hate him, and never let herself get close to him, she still loves him and hates being away from him.

"We can't do this. You are married, you are the leader of the free world…we can't do this," She said trying to step away from him but he didn't let her.

"That didn't stop us before," He said honestly.

"Before I worked here and you clouded my judgment. Now I don't work here and you don't cloud my judgment…I see what we were doing, and it was wrong; on every level, we _can't _do this." She said firmly.

"I know we have our issues. I know this is dangerous and in some ways stupid, but I don't care. No matter what happens publicly right now I don't care, all I care about is the fact that I love you. We help each other, we fight, we say things and do things we regret, but we have always been there for each other through thick and thin. This Amanda thing is going to be messy, it is going to get ugly, but I don't want to worry about that right now. I am only worried about the fact that I miss you more than I can say. I am willing to bet you think I didn't tell Cyrus about us because I didn't think it was important, but you are wrong. I didn't tell him because it was the most important. What do you think he would have done if he found out we were sleeping together? He would have fired you. I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it without ruining both of our careers. If you get nothing else out of this conversation know this. I would jump on my sword for this relationship. I would end it all right now. The reason I won't though, is because I know you love what you do and you are fantastic at it. You help so many people Liv. Good or bad you don't care. All you worry about is helping people on the worst days of their lives. You do everyday what I wish I could do in four years as President. I am not willing to ruin that. I will not tell the world about us right now, because it would ruin you. It is one thing to ruin my own career, but ruining yours is not an option. You mean the world to me Liv. Nothing will ever change that," He said finally getting quiet. Since she showed up at his door earlier that night he had sobered up. This wasn't coming from some drunken state of his; it was coming from his heart.

"Fitz…" Now she was breaking her own rule as a tear slipped down her cheek. That is when she knew she was done with fighting against him. When his thumb slowly wiped it away she gave up. She looked up at him and he kissed her quickly. She clung to him and didn't let go. He savored every moment of that kiss. He would have to let her go in a minute but that was only to the outside world. Right now he wasn't the President, he was Fitz Grant kissing the love of his life. Olivia wasn't worried about her job or his for the moment she was worried about the fact that she would have to leave soon and things would change again, but right now she was kissing the love of her life.

Neither heard the door open or notice the person standing in the doorway until they cleared their throat. They pulled apart quickly and turned to see who was at the door.

"Cyrus," Fitz said quietly not fully letting go of Olivia, he still had a hold of her hand. He squeezed it for reassurance because they both knew there was about to be a lot of drama.

**So there is chapter one! I have a few more new stories coming up, but once those are published I will start working on updating all of my multi-chapter stories...tell me what you think about this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So since I got great reviews on this story I decided to update it first. I am glad everyone liked it and I hope this chapter is no different! Let me know!**

The room was silent for a few minutes and no one dared to move. The only noise made was Cyrus closing the door. He had a neutral expression on his face but inside he was fuming. He didn't know why this surprised him, but it did and now he was getting mad. He looked down for a second and saw the half empty bottle of scotch and assumed that is what started all of this. When he finally decided to say something it was a quiet demand.

"Olivia…give us a moment," He said quickly.

"No…whatever you have to say, you can say in front of her," Fitz said not letting go of her hand.

"You do realize your wife and children are upstairs Mr. President…you really never listen," Cyrus said with a small laugh. This time Olivia squeezed Fitz's hand. He wanted to smile at the gesture but decided against it because Cyrus would get more pissed off than he already was.

"Cyrus…why are you even here?" Fitz asked ignoring his last statement.

"That doesn't matter now…you are screwing around on your wife when he is right upstairs…that is what you need to focus on," He said almost spewing venom.

"We talked about this. We said we weren't going to talk about it again. I told you the truth, which is what you wanted, but after that you went after her and lied to both of us. You had no right to do that. Whether or not you thought you were protecting me you had no right to try and make us fight and hate each other." Fitz said standing a little taller trying to get his point across to Cyrus.

"This is going to ruin your presidency. You know that right? This will eventually come out, because just like Olivia said to me about the Keating thing, dirty little secrets always come out," Cyrus said shooting a look to Olivia who decided she had enough of just sitting back and watching them fight.

"As I see it Cyrus only three people know about this which means they are the only three that can make this come out. I am pretty sure Fitz and I are not going to say anything, which leaves you. The reason most dirty little secrets come out is because too many people know about them. The whole Keating thing was because we didn't know at the time that the hooker he slept with was actually his wife. I am guessing and hoping that you aren't going to say anything also because that would end your career. Do you really want to spend everyday gardening, or do want to be in the White House trying to do good for the American people?" She said seriously.

"Olivia…you are the last one that can speak on this. It was your job throughout the campaign and the first few months in office when you still worked here to keep him away from bad press, when actually; you were the one that was causing the chance for that bad press. You do not work here anymore, you do not get a say," Cyrus said a little louder.

"Cyrus you work for me. You can feed me the line of I work for the people and you are the people bull shit, but you do not get to come in here and judge me and Liv. I know you don't like this, but I don't care. Last time I checked I do not have to get your permission for everything I do. I know this is dangerous, and I know this could ruin everything, but while I love this country with all my heart and I want to do the most good I can while I am in office there is something that matters more to me than that, and she is standing right beside me. Eventually I will be out of office, whether it is because of a scandal, not getting reelected in two years, or in six years when my eight are up. I know that I will lose this office and my career will be over, but I won't stop loving her. You also have been trying to play the married card, but you want to know something? She knows ok. Mellie knows about everything. She always has. Our marriage was over long before I ran for president." He felt Olivia's hand loosen in his, but he kept going. "She knows that once I am out of the White House we are most likely going to get a divorce. We have both come to terms with that. She was the one to invite Liv to the state dinner, and after you lied to me and told me Liv cancelled the meeting with Amanda Tanner I was pissed and asked Mellie why she invited Olivia, and you want to know what she said? She said that I needed to see her and that she was hoping that after seeing her I would start sleeping again." He finished and kept Olivia's hand in his. He glanced at her quickly and saw shock and a little pain in her eyes.

"That doesn't give you the right to sleep around while in office," Cyrus said seriously.

"You don't have the right or the power to control me," Fitz said just as serious.

"Fine Mr. President ruin your presidency and start writing your resignation speech." Cyrus said harshly before leaving the room. Both Fitz and Olivia knew Cyrus would eventually forget this and start trusting in Fitz again, but it would take a few weeks. Olivia was silent once Cyrus was gone and Fitz knew exactly why. He turned to her and tried to wipe a stray hair from her face, but she pulled away.

"Livi…" He said frowning.

"How…how long has she known?" She asked her voice wavering.

"I'm not really sure. I swear I didn't know until after the state dinner when she told me that. We both had known for a while that our marriage was over for the most part, but I never knew about that." He told her honestly.

"How can she still look at me? I ruined her family. I am the reason things have gone sour…how can she still look at me and act like I am her friend?" She asked turning towards the window.

"Liv!" he said harshly which made her turn around. "This is not your fault. You didn't do this to our marriage. I am serious when I say it has been over for a long time. We have a business relationship in some sense. She wants to do good as much as I do and she knows the best way for her to do that is being the first lady. Other than that we keep it out of the media and smile and kiss when we are supposed to. Cyrus didn't even know until now. I was serious when you came to Camp David and told you there is only one person I love. You are that person. Without you I am nothing, I make more mistakes without you because you always have my back. I haven't really slept since you left. I can't sleep without you, because you invade my dreams, I remember all of the times we had together and I realize I messed it up which wakes me up regretting so many things I have done over the last two years, but my relationship with you was never and will never be one of the things I regret. Whether this works out with us, and you and I both know it might not, I don't want you to forget that I love you with all my heart," He said putting his hands on both sides of her face. She started to cry again and she yelled at herself internally, because she hated crying. He wiped the tears away. "If you want me to back off I will. I just need you to know that…but if you need me to back away because of the Amanda thing I get it. I know you don't really trust me right now, I know you are mad at me for everything, but it is up to you. What do you want to do?" He whispered.

"I…I want you not to be president, because I want things to be less complicated, I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want without having to worry about where we are and who is watching. I want to go to dinner with you without saying it has to do with work, I want to hold your hand in public. I want you to be the best man you can be, and I know that in order for you to do that, you need to be president. I didn't help you get elected because I love you; I helped you get elected because you can do so much good for so many people, and because you deserve this office, this title. I don't know what is going to happen with us, but I want you to be a great man, which means you need to focus on this office, and not on me and people like Amanda Tanner." She said seriously looking up at him.

"No matter what I am doing I think of you…of us. Nothing can change that," He said staring at her.

"I don't think you can do both Fitz…not without causing harm to your career…" She whispered.

"Screw my career, you are all I really care about. This office would mean nothing to me if you hadn't helped me get here. I am here because of you, because you worked hard to help me get here, because you believed in me, and because I could count on you always being there. You are my anchor, you help me see what is right and what is wrong, you are it for me," He said seriously.

"I'm not coming to back to work for you," She said with a small smile.

"I know," He said also smiling. "As great as you were here, what you are doing now is amazing and I would never and could never ask you to leave that," He said rubbing her cheek lightly.

"I don't know what to do," She whispered finally and dropped her head.

"Neither do I…we can take it day by day. We can do whatever you want Liv…" He said trying to show how much she meant to him.

"Day by day?" She asked looking up at him.

"Day by day," He said with a bright smile.

"This isn't going to be easy," She said seriously.

"I know," He responded quickly.

"It is going to be messy and dangerous," She added.

"I know," He said again.

"I love you," She said honestly.

"And I love you, with all of my heart…forever," He said before leaning down and kissing her with everything he had. He would do whatever she thought was best, and he wouldn't look back because she was his one and only, she was his world and his reason for living, and nothing, even someone like Amanda Tanner couldn't change that.

**Ok so there is chapter two! Tell me what you think! Also if someone can tell me where I got Fitz last line from I will be very impressed! Please review!**


End file.
